zeldafandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Frasco
, normalmente conhecidos como , são itens recorrentes na [[The Legend of Zelda (Série)|série Legend of Zelda]]. Eles são pequenos recipientes, normalmente de vidro com uma rolha de madeira, que podem ser usados para carregar coisas úteis, como Fadas, Poções e Poes, entre uma série de outras coisas. Na maioria dos jogos, um máximo de quatro frascos podem ser carregados de uma só vez. Normalmente, um dos frascos adquiridos é necessário para avançar no jogo. Os restantes são normalmente opcionais, mas podem tornar o jogo mais fácil. Curiosamente, os frascos vazios podem ser usados como uma arma nas batalhas que envolvem rebater o ataque do inimigo. Aparições The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Chamados de Frascos Mágicos, embora eles não possuam nenhuma propriedade mágica aparente, existem quatro no total. Dois são encontrados no Vilarejo Kakariko: um é comprado de um vendedor pelo preço de 100 Rúpias e o outro é encontrado dentro de um Baú de Tesouro na parte de trás da taverna, podendo ser acessada pela porta de trás. Outro é dado por um campista debaixo da ponte ao sudeste do Castelo de Hyrule no Mundo da Luz. O último frasco é guardado dentro de um baú encontrada em uma casa em ruínas no Vilarejo dos Rejeitados, situada exatamente onde a casa dos Anões Ferreiros encontra-se no Mundo da Luz. Se Link levar o baú com ele para o Deserto do Mistério, o silencioso Arrombador irá abrir o baú em troca de Link não contar a ninguém sobre ele ser um ex-ladrão. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Há um total de quatro frascos: um é obtido por auxiliar Anju a trazer de volta seus Cuccos no Vilarejo Kakariko. Outro é obtido por completar o Super Cucco-findin' Game, e vem com duas porções do Leite Lon Lon. Outro frasco, contendo uma carta da Princesa Ruto, é encontrado nas águas do Lago Hylia; esse frasco é necessário para completar o jogo. Quando a carta for entregue ao Rei Zora, Link pode ficar com o frasco vazio. O quarto e último frasco é obtido por capturar 10 Big Poes nas Planícies de Hyrule quando Link é um adulto; eles devem ser vendidos ao Caçador de Fantasma na Loja Fantasma por 100 pontos no "cartão" de Link cada um. Ao receber 1.000 pontos em seu cartão, o Caçador de Fantasma irá premiar Link com um frasco. Possivelmente devido a limitações gráficas, os frascos em Ocarina of Time são retratados um tanto quanto retangulares. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Existem seis frascos, sendo a maior quantidade em qualquer jogo da série. O primeiro frasco é obtido com Kotake, e está repleto de Poção Vermelha, criada para restaurar a energia de sua irmã, Koume; esse é o frasco necessário para progredir no jogo. Outro é obtido por defender o Rancho Romani contra Eles; ele vem com duas porções de Leite. O terceiro frasco, que contém Pó de Ouro, é ganho como prêmio por completar a Corrida Goron. O quarto é encontrado por completar o desafio dos Castores nas Corredeiras da Cachoeira. O quinto frasco, que contém Chateau Romani, é dado a Link pela Madame Aroma, mediante a entrega da carta de Kafei para ela pessoalmente. O sexto e último frasco é obtido na noite do Último Dia; se Link pedir para os Stalchilds para abrirem a sepultura, ele chegará a uma câmara subterrânea, onde encontrará Dampé. Tendo perdido a sua lâmpada, ele precisa da luz de Tatl para ver corretamente. Link pode levá-lo ao redor da câmara a pontos de escavação específicos. Se Dampé desenterrar três pontos que fazem um fogo azul aparecer, um Big Poe irá se materializar, afugentando Dampé. Após a derrota do Poe, um baú contendo o último frasco aparece. No remake de Nintendo 3DS, um sétimo frasco está disponível, o qual envolve uma mini-quest de entregar o Leite Misterioso a Gorman a tempo. Além disso, no remake, o sexto frasco que está sob a sepultura é substituído por um Pedaço de Coração, e o frasco é adquirido por no Cruzeiro da Velha Koume. Se Link usar a "Canção do Tempo" para voltar ao Primeiro dia, as garrafas são esvaziadas, embora as garrafas em si sejam mantidas. en:Bottle Categoria:Artigos com Informações Não Canônicas Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Categoria:Itens de Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Categoria:Itens de Hyrule Warriors